This invention is related to portable radios and tape players, and more specifically, to a waterproof enclosure for portable radios and tape players.
In recent years very small portable radios and tape players have been developed which are lightweight, not bulky, and very easy to carry. These small portable radios and tape players have become quite popular with sports enthusiasts who enjoy listening to music for entertainment while engaging in physical activity and sporting events. Such radios and tape players, however, as currently manufactured are not waterproof, so they cannot be used in water sports activities, such as swimming, surfing, wind surfing, water skiing, and the like. Therefore, prior to the development of this invention, people have not been able to use their portable radios and tape players while engaging in water sports activities.